A Light in Your Eyes
by Candyfairey
Summary: Bellethiel has always felt like an outcast. After her scientist father gives her superhero powers, she's inducted into the Avengers. While on the team she experiences first love and heartbreak. When she's taken from the home and friends she's grown to love by the God of Mischief, can she change his damaging ways and show Loki that he's worthy of forgiveness and love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I waited a few weeks before I actually saw The Avengers in theaters. I have no idea why I waited so long because it's fantastic! The morning after I saw the movie, I woke up with the plot for this fiction forming in my head. I must have been dreaming about the movie. At first I pushed it aside because I'd never even considered writing a fan fiction and to be honest I didn't think I could. But over the next few days the plot kept cropping up in my thoughts and all kinds of ideas were starting to form. I finally decided that I just had to write it. This is my first fan fiction, although I started a few more recently after this one. I do have to say that the updates will likely be slow in coming and I apologize in advance. As a college student and new to fan fiction I'm working on balancing everything. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please review.

Nineteen year old Bellethiel was going to have some fun with the ice cream truck that was always at the corner of her community college every Friday. Well more like with the girls from her English 1102 class that always got fat free fudge pops from said truck.

It was a cold January day in Maine. The sky was overcast and there was the usual bite in the air. The kind that made your nose go numb if you were outside too long.

The girls consisted of Ashley, Maddy, Clarissa and Jewel. They had tortured her all through middle school and up until the tenth grade. Bellethiel never understood why. She had never done anything or said anything about any of them. She kept to herself as much as possible, always having her nose buried in a book. She wasn't competition either. She didn't consider herself pretty. She had straight chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and was near average height at five foot three. She had plain features as well, no striking cheekbones or anything like that. It wasn't like guys were all over her either. Bellethiel had never had a boyfriend, she had been asked to prom by a guy from her senior history class but she had quickly turned him down. She didn't do dances.

In tenth grade Belle had had enough of the girls antics. They smacked her books from her hand when she was by her locker, said hurtful comments about her looks, clothes and even her mom, who had left her and her dad when she was six. They also spread some nasty rumors about her sexual life, all of which were untrue because she had no sexual life. Belle would never forget the day when she was changing after gym class and one of them had taken a picture of her with their cell phone in her sports bra and panties. It had been sent out to the whole school.

So one day at lunch when Jewel decided to comment on Belle's trademark combat boots for the umpteenth time Belle picked up Jewel's diet coke and poured all over her and her tight, very expense, white lace dress. Jewel had screeched louder than a banshee was probably capable of and the entire third lunch period erupted into laughter. Belle had received high fives from random students in the hall the rest of the week. At first she was afraid Jewel and her Snob Mob would retaliate but it was exactly the opposite. They left her alone aside from sneers in the hallways.

She was wearing her long sleeve forest green shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, her well-worn black combat boots, and her new black faux leather bomber jacket that she had gotten for Christmas. She wore a charcoal gray stocking cap and matching gloves to keep warm. Her only makeup was tinted moisturizer, two coats of black brown mascara and a strawberry lip balm. She only wore three pieces of jewelry. A pair of ¼ carat diamond earrings, and a small gold band on her left middle finger with her name engraved on the outside and the meaning of her name engraved on the inside.

Her parents were both J.R.R. Tolkien fans and had decided to give her an elvish name. Bellethiel meant strong one and her dad called her Belle for short.

As well as testing out her new skills, she would have some fun with the group of girls she dubbed the Snob Mob.

She started walking towards the ice cream truck, being careful not to be noticed. She stopped behind a tree and peered out from behind it, waiting for the perfect moment.

Jewel and the Snob Mob had all gotten their usual fat free fudge pops and were giggling when there was a sudden gust of wind.

Everyone turned to see what the high pitched screeching was about. All of the girls had fudge pop smashed into the front of their expensive blouses and designer jackets.

Belle took a moment to laugh with the others who had seen it before she quickly dashed away down the block. Not one person saw her do either. Belle cackled with laughter at the mischief she had just caused.

After getting out her laugh she started her walk home. She put in her ear buds and was mumbling along to Pink's latest song Blow Me One Last Kiss.

As she passed by the local jewelry store, she was knocked onto her knees, landing on the cold, hard cement. Her ear buds falling out of her ears as she dropped her mp3 player.

Before she could react she was jerked up by the collar of her jacket and something cold and hard was pressed to the back of her head.

"Nobody move or she's dead!" A gravelly voice yelled, coming from the man who held her.

Belle didn't dare to move. She heard an alarm going off from the store. She hadn't heard it before because her music had been up so loud.

The robber started moving to the left, still holding the gun against her head. Belle was breathing hard, trying not to have a panic attack, which she had been famous for having since eighth grade.

"Drop your weapon!" Came a yell from Belle's right. She saw a police officer from the corner of her eye and then another appeared on the left. There were howls of sirens coming from police cars coming their way.

Belle felt the cold metal move from her head as the robber pointed his gun at the officer to her left. Belle took the moment to act. She moved from the robber's arms quicker than smoke being sucked out of a room and she darted forward and snatched the gun, then kneed the robber in the groin all in one movement that took three seconds.

The police officers stood dumbfounded and neither of them made a move at first. Instead they exchanged dumbfounded looks for a few seconds.

"Aren't you guys going to arrest him?" Belle asked, her hands balled into fists to hid her shaking.

The policemen, shaking off their confusion, grabbed the robber who was rolling around on the ground, clutching his manhood and moaning in pain.

"I'll return this to Mr. Phillips." Belle said, still slightly shaken, as she picked up the bag of jewelry the robber had dropped when she had kicked him.

When Belle came back out onto the sidewalk after returning the jewelry to a very grateful Mr. Phillips she picked up her mp3 player. She saw a news camera crew and a reporter. To avoid being asked any questions from the reporter or the police she quickly darted down the next few blocks and headed for home.

Belle arrived home fifteen minutes later.

"Dad I'm home!" She yelled out to no answer. "Must be in his lab." She mumbled to herself.

She went into the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate. She went into the walk in pantry and stepped through the door at the back which led to an elevator. She pressed the down button and the elevator started to lower. When the elevator door opened she saw her father at his desk, eyes focused on his computer screen.

"Hey dad." Belle said.

"Hey Belle." Her father replied without looking away from the screen.

"I brought you some hot chocolate. I'll be up in my room doing homework if you need me."

"Thanks Belle." Her dad said, looking away from the screen and taking the hot chocolate with an appreciative smile.

Back in the kitchen she grabbed her own hot chocolate and headed to her room to start on her paper for her English 1102 class.

Her walls were plain white and had been covered with posters over the years. Classic movie ones such as Casablanca, Gone With the Wind and Singin' in the Rain. She had a laminated poster that had the entire William Shakespeare play Hamlet on it as well as posters of Van Gogh's Twelve Sunflowers, Starry Night, and The Café Terrace on the Place du Forum, Arles, at Night. There was a tall wooden bookshelf opposite her bed that was overflowing with books. It contained classic such as Wuthering Heights, Frankenstein, The Great Gatsby and all of Jane Austen's novels. It also contained more recent books such as Harry Potter and The Twilight Saga.

She tossed her bag onto her unmade bed and sat down at the small desk opposite it, next to her bookshelf. She set down her hot chocolate and opened up her laptop and turned it on. She pushed against the desk and lifted her feet from the ground, spinning around in her computer chair while her laptop came to life.

An hour and a half later her mug was empty and her paper was finished so she went downstairs to make dinner.

She got out thawed chicken breasts from the fridge and cut them up, then cooked them in a pan with some oil. She chopped up green, red, orange, and yellow bell peppers and cooked them in a separate pan with some olive oil. When the chicken was done she added a packet of fajita seasoning then added the cooked peppers and stirred it together. She laid out the shredded cheese, sour cream, salsa and guacamole. She warmed corn tortillas in the microwave.

A few minutes later she and her dad were sitting at the kitchen table eating fajitas.

"So how did school go today?" her dad asked.

"The same as usual." She said as she poured milk from a jug into her glass.

"And how are you doing with your powers?" He asked, eyeing her carefully.

Belle worked to suppress a smile as she was reminded of her antics earlier that day.

"Well I may have tried them out a little." Belle told him truthfully, focusing on her fajita.

"Belle, you know I don't want you using them until we're sure you have control over them."

"Oh I think I've definitely got the hang of them."

"Belle..." Her father said in a warning voice.

"Okay okay. I won't use them anymore." She promised.

After dinner her father went back to his lab and, after cleaning up, Belle went to her room.

She picked up the current book she was reading, The Catcher in Rye, and plopped down on her still unmade bed.

Two hours later she finished the book and went downstairs to get an oatmeal crème pie and a glass of milk.

With crème pie and milk in hand she joined her dad on the couch to watch the news, as was their ritual.

Fifteen minutes later Belle wished she could dash off, but she knew her dad would notice.

A lady who looked to be in her forties appeared on screen. She wore red lipstick. Her blonde hair was so stiff it hardly moved in the cold wind. She wore a string of pearls and a dark blue suit jacket over a white tee blouse.

"Thirty-year old Henry Guile, robbed Phillip's Jewelry Store this afternoon. But what baffled police was a young female that the robber had grabbed off the sidewalk. He had her held at gunpoint when slipped from his grasp, disarmed him, and kneed him in the groin so fast the officers said that they barely even saw it. The Police arrested Henry and the young female returned the bag of stolen jewelry to the store owner. When the police went back to talk to her, she was gone. We have an interview with one of the police officers to share with you."

Belle's father looked at her with a look of concern mixed with disapproval. She sank back into the couch cushions and bit down on her bottom lip.

"It was incredible! She was like…like a ninja! I've never seen anything like it! It's like she had superpowers!" The policeman who Belle recognized as the one who had been on her left said into the camera.

"There you have it. Is there a new superhero in our midst? I'm Emily Shafer for Channel two news."

Belle's father ran his hands down his face but before he could say anything Belle spoke up.

"What was I supposed to do? The guy had a gun to my head!"

Belle's father pulled her into a hug. "I know. I'm just glad you're okay. How did the guy even grab you?"

"I was listening to music."

"Ah. Well I'm just glad you're ok. I'm going to document this. You did just as the lady said?"

"Yep."

"No complications?"

"Nope."

When her father finished questioning her she hugged him goodnight and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Thirty minutes later she was standing in front of her bookshelf trying to decide what to read. She decided on To Kill a Mockingbird. She turned off the overhead light and climbed into bed and turned on the lamp on her bedside table. She hadn't read To Kill a Mockingbird since the tenth grade. She stayed up for two more hours reading, relishing the thought that tomorrow was Saturday and she didn't have class.

Belle was woken the next day by her dad shaking her shoulder to wake her.

Belle groaned and looked at the clock on her nightstand. She groaned again when she saw it was 8:30. Usually she slept until eleven on the weekends.

"There's someone here who wants to speak with you."

"Who?" She asked groggily, turning onto her stomach and pressing her face into her pillow.

"He says his name is Fury."

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Rory

**A/N: I own nothing, except I came up with the OC of course. Just in case anyone is wondering Bellethiel is pronounced Behl-ehth-ee-ell. I'm also going to be distorting the timeline of The Avengers a bit. In this fic, they'll have already been assembled and Loki isn't working for the Chitauri just yet. Also am I the only one who just found out that there is a unisex Loki perfume called Mischief!? The bottle is even crooked! Isn't that awesome!? I must get it for Christmas! Anyway thanks for your reviews so far. I'm very glad and happy to hear you're enjoying it and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 2: Rory

Introductions had been made and now Belle sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of corn flakes with sliced strawberries and a sprinkle of sugar on top. Usually on Saturday she made pancakes but she had to make an exception today.

She was still wearing her navy and red plaid pajama bottoms and white tank top that she had worn to bed the night before, as well as her bunny slippers.

Nick Fury sat across from her. As un-phased as Belle always put off, Nick Fury sitting at the small, wooden kitchen table in front of her was a bit unnerving.

"I saw the news report," Fury stated firmly.

"You don't live around here. How could you have seen it?" Belle asked curiously.

"I have a team that looks for unusual things, such as the news report," he stated matter of fact.

"You shouldn't believe everything you see on TV," she told him, before eating a spoonful of cereal.

Belle's comment caused her father to give her a wary look. He moved from where he was standing at the kitchen counter and set down a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Bellethiel, I'm putting together a team. A team made up of gifted individuals like you. I'm sure you've heard of Tony Stark?"

"Of course I have. Who hasn't?"

"And you know that Tony Stark is Iron Man?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Fury?" her father interrupted, offering coffee.

"No thank you," Fury replied, rejecting the coffee.

"You should take it. Ever had coffee brewed in a coffee press? Freshly ground? Better than from a coffee pot," Belle said.

Her statement caused Fury to look a bit irritated.

"Belle," her father said in a warning voice she knew well from whenever she got smart.

"Just making conversation," she said, looking down at her bowl and eating another spoonful of cereal.

"We don't need another Stark on the team," Fury stated.

Belle let out a laugh, which at Fury's second irritated look she quickly stifled. She didn't know why she had said what she did, must be nerves. Fury had just basically asked her to join a team of superheroes.

"How did you come by these powers?" he asked Belle.

Belle's father joined them at the table with his own cup. "I gave them to her."

Fury simply nodded.

"I would like to have some tests run, as well as some training to see what you can do."

"And Tony Stark is on this team of yours?"

"Yes as well as Thor. Although I doubt you've heard of him."

"You mean the Norse god Thor? He's real?" she asked in uncertainty.

"Very real."

Belle chewed her last spoonful of cereal slowly, thinking.

"No," she replied after a small silence.

"Belle," her father started.

"No. I won't do it," she pulled her cup of coffee towards her and spooned two teaspoons of sugar and half and half into it.

"May I ask why?" Fury asked.

Belle sipped her coffee, not answering.

Her father answered for her. "She doesn't want to leave me."

"Seeing as you're the one who gave her these skills, I'm sure we could find a place for you at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I'm content with my work here, thank you." He turned to Belle, "But Belle, I think you should do this. With the right training and a team to work with, you could do a lot of good."

"What about you? You'll get so caught up in your work that you'll forget to eat. You might be a scientist but you certainly can't cook. What about keeping the house clean and my classes?"

"I can afford to hire someone to do those things for me."

"I can have you transferred to a school near S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base by this afternoon," Fury cut in.

"These tests you want to run?" Belle asked Fury warily.

"We're working on recruiting Dr. Banner as we speak. He'll be in charge of running your tests, if we can convince him. He's a tough one because of his…condition."

"Wait you mean The Hulk? You want him working with my daughter?" Belle's father asked, concerned with the thought of someone with so much unpredictable strength working with his daughter. As a scientist he had done a lot of research about Dr. Banner's work.

"We can use someone with a mind like Dr. Banner at S.H.I.E.L.D. As far as we know he hasn't had an incident in quite some time. He has it under control. But the tests I'm talking about are just for precaution. Not that I doubt your work Mr. Norse but sometimes these things don't turn out like you would expect."

"No I completely understand. I've run many tests myself already. Everything seems to be fine."

"Like I said, they're just a precaution. We have a trained spy who can help with some training. You'll be part of a team, a very important team. We can provide you with a place to stay on base, and like I said you can still go to school. We won't always need the team together, only when there's a threat to our world. But we're getting everyone together now to see how well you all will work together as a team."

"It won't hurt to try Belle," her dad said, trying to convince her. "You'll be with people like yourself. They know what you're going through and can help you adjust. It might even be like a kind of family."

"But you're my family," Belle said.

"And as your family, as your father, I'm telling you that you're going."

Belle entered her room and picked up the pair of jeans that she had worn the day before off of the floor and changed into them. She dressed in a gray long sleeve shirt and her black combat boots.

She pulled a black rolling suitcase from the floor of her closet and laid it on her bed. Standing in front of her closet she pulled a bunch of her favorite shirts and decided that just in case she might need it, her black mini-skirt, and all of the other few dressy items of clothing that she owned. After her few pairs of shoes, her jeans, pajamas, and toiletries were packed she stood in front of her book shelf, contemplating which books she should take with her. She decided on only her absolute favorites that she re-read over and over. They consisted of Wuthering Heights, Hamlet, The Great Gatsby, one volume containing every Jane Austen novel and The Hobbit.

"That should be enough," she said out loud, wishing she could just take every book on the shelf with her.

She went over to her sugar glider's cage and picked him up, interrupting his chase of a cricket.

"Well Rory, looks like we'll be staying somewhere else for a little while."

He was named after a character from the only television show she watched. He was two years old and was very attached to Belle. She proceeded to clean his cage and pack up his supplies and food while he clutched onto on her shoulder, watching.

Just as she was putting him in his tiny carrier there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Belle, how's it going?" her dad asked, coming in and inspecting her open suitcase.

"Are these the only books you're going to take?"

"Just my favorites, I'm sure there's a library in the area. I think I've got everything." She felt for her ring that she only took off when she showered to be sure she was wearing it.

"What about your school books?"

"Oh right."

Belle grabbed her book bag and checked to see that everything she needed was in there. Then she went to her nightstand and grabbed her copy of To Kill a Mockingbird and put it in her only purse, a light beige cross body bag.

"Don't forget your bunny slippers," he said, picking them up off the floor and putting them in her suitcase. He zipped her suitcase for her and pulled it off the bed as she put on her bomber jacket.

"Thanks dad."

"Fury's waiting outside with a car. Apparently you'll be traveling via helicopter," he told her as they went down the stairs.

"Seriously!?"

Her dad let out a laugh at her excitement. "Seriously."

After her suitcase and book bag were in the trunk of the car she would be taking with Fury, her father pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll email you, because I know you won't answer the phone."

Her dad laughed at that and kissed her on top of her head before letting her go.

She sat in the back of the black SUV with Rory safely in his carrier on the floor. She waved out the window at her dad as they drove away.

They arrived a few minutes later in an open grassy field where she saw a helicopter ready and waiting.

She was glad she had put on her stocking cap and gloves as the wind from the helicopter blades made the biting early morning much colder.

Belle was in awe the whole way to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base. She had never even ridden in an airplane before and here she was in a helicopter. The view was spectacular, particularly the way the lakes shimmered in the bright morning sunlight.

Belle's stomach was filled with a mixture butterflies and anxiety. A part of her was glad that her father was making her do this. Another part was scared. Scared that the rest of the team wouldn't like her or accept her. She was fearful that she might not be as capable, brave, or as strong as the others. She had been an outcast since middle school and she truly hoped that this wouldn't be anything like that.

It felt like her heart leapt into her throat as Fury pointed out the small dot that was the base.

**A/N: So just for fun, can anyone guess what the television show is? Thanks for reading. I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner than I did this one.**


	3. Chapter 3 Temporary Home

**A/N: I'm going to go ahead and apologize in advance because I don't know when I'll be able to update over the next month and a half due to limited access to internet over Christmas break. If I'm unable to update over break then I promise that when I'm able to, I'll update with more than one chapter. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Temporary Home

When they landed at the base she insisted on handling her own luggage.

Fury led her inside.

After a tour of the base Fury led her to a hallway lined with doors, which all looked the same. They came to a stop at the third door on the left.

"This is your room," Fury said, flashing a plastic card in front of a small square scanner to the right of the door.

She entered the room slowly and set all of her belongings down and he handed her the card to her room.

Standing before her new room, she took in its size. It was on the small side, at least smaller than what she was used to. All four walls were white. There was a twin sized bed with a small bedside table and a white three drawer dresser. There was a small desk against the wall to her right complete with a wooden padded chair and a lamp.

"The bathroom is just two doors down the hall on the left. You'll have the rest of the day to unpack and get situated. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to some of your knew team members. I already have someone working on transferring you to your new school. They'll bring you your schedule."

At that Fury left Belle to unpack.

An hour later she had unpacked. Her books were on the desk and her clothes were hung up in the closet and tucked away in the dresser. Rory's cage was set up on the floor next to the desk.

Rory was skittering about on the floor, exploring his new, temporary home. Belle laid out his food dish and poured some staple pellets into it for him, knowing he would be hungry after their journey. She made a mental note to get some apples, oranges and carrots, his favorites, as soon as she could.

She took off her boots and plopped down on the crisp white sheets of the perfectly made bed with To Kill a Mockingbird.

An hour later she was woken by a knock on the door. Belle jerked awake and quickly looked about the room, unsure of where she was for a moment.

She scooped up Rory from where he was playing with a pen on the desk and went to the door.

"Hello. I'm Agent Coulson. I have your schedule ready. You can come with me and we'll go take a tour of the campus," Agent Coulson said with a small smile.

"Oh alright. Just let me get my shoes and jacket," she said groggily, not fully woken up from her nap yet.

"Sorry Rory but you'll have to stay here," she said, placing him in his cage after her boots and jacket were on.

Rory made a little noise in reply, which Belle knew meant he wasn't happy.

"I'll be back in a bit," she promised.

They were walking across a courtyard and had one more class to find when Agent Coulson got a call.

"Yes sir. Right away."

"Is everything okay?" she asked when he hung up.

"Have you ever heard of Captain America?"

Belle shook her head.

"Well he's what you might call the first superhero. In 1945 his plane crashed in the ocean, and they just found him." Agent Coulson placed a hand on her back, quickly guiding her towards the parking lot.

"What do you mean they just found him?"

"Well they were looking for something."

"But if the plane crashed all those years ago isn't he dead? Why are we rushing?" she asked as they got into the SUV they had taken there.

"Because apparently he's alive."

Back at base Belle followed closely behind Agent Coulson.

They had just passed through a corridor when they were pushed to the side as, what Belle noted was a very handsome man, on a stretcher was moved to the infirmary.

"Is that him?" Belle asked Agent Coulson.

"Yes. Isn't this great?" he asked a little enthusiastically.

Belle's eyebrows rose at that, then Coulson pulled some cards from his pocket and handed them to her.

"They're vintage," he told her, a proud smile on his face.

As she flipped through the cards she realized why he had sounded so enthusiastic just then. Agent Coulson was clearly a fan of this Captain America. No wonder he had been in such a hurry to get back to base.

Just as she was handing the cards back to Agent Coulson, Fury came up to them.

"Agent Coulson."

"Sir."

"Show Miss. Norse here our files and footage on the Captain."

"Yes sir. Um how is the Captain Sir?"

"He's stable right now and being moved to the infirmary as we speak so he can be monitored. We don't know when he'll wake up."

Coulson nodded towards Fury. "Follow me," he said to Belle, turning to continue down the hallway.

Fifteen minutes later Belle sat in a small, dark room in a chair, enthralled by what she was learning.

She let out a few laughs at some of the old footage of this Captain America, but as she read through some of the files Coulson had given her, she admired him for his bravery, courage and loyalty to his peers. She thought back to when she saw his unconscious form earlier and wondered if he was alright and when she would get to meet him. She decided that if he was still unconscious, he shouldn't wake up alone. She stood from her chair and dashed to the infirmary to find him.

Belle found the Captain easily. She stood in front of the door, looking through the glass as a nurse checked on him.

The nurse left the room, smiling at Belle.

"Can I see him?" Belle asked the nurse.

"Of course. He's alright. We're just waiting for him to wake up. Let us know if he does." The nurse held the door open for Belle and smiled again as she left.

Belle slowly walked over to where the Captain lay. He was completely still except for the rising and falling of his chest.

Belle pulled a chair from a corner and placed it next to the Captain's bed.

"So, I'm Belle. I'm new here. I guess you are too though," she said. "I'm talking to an unconscious guy from the 1940s," she mumbled under her breath.

She slouched down in the chair, with the same terrible posture that her grandmother used to scold her for. She pulled her schedule from her pocket and went over it again, committing the classes, buildings and room numbers and the teacher's names to memory.

After half an hour she decided to go get her schoolbooks and study.

She dashed to her room and in half a minute was back in the chair next to the Captain's bed.

Over the next two hours she read the next chapter in her history textbook, practiced some math equations, and reviewed her chemistry notes.

She packed up her bag and went to find some food when her stomach started growling.

She paused at the door and looked back at the Captain. "Don't wake up until I get back."

After Belle dropped her books off at her room, she went to find small kitchen she had been shown earlier.

When she entered there was a man there, wearing a pair of black framed reading classes. He had tan skin and dark, slightly messy hair. He was bent over a folder, studying some papers that were in it intently.

Not wanting to disturb him, she decided not to greet him.

As she opened the fridge to inspect the contents, she heard him clear his throat. She turned around to face him.

"And you are?" he asked, removing his glasses and placing them on the table.

"I'm Bellethiel but you can call me Belle for short. You?"

"Dr. Banner," he stuck out his hand for her to shake. "So you're the one I was called in to study."

"I guess I am. It's nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. I've been looking over your father's tests and data on you. I have to say, it's pretty cool."

"Yeah it is. Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am actually."

"Want to see me in action?"

"Uh, alright," he said with an amused look on his face.

Belle darted around the kitchen and in half a minute she had placed a plate in front of Dr. Banner with a turkey, lettuce, and cheese sandwich, complete with mustard and mayonnaise, and a pickle on the side. All Dr. Banner saw, and just barely at that, was a blur moving around the kitchen.

"Wow," Dr. Banner said. "That's pretty cool."

"Thanks. That's the first time I've used my skills to make food."

"So you would say your skills were pretty easy to learn how to handle?" he asked before taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Yeah, pretty easy, except I ran into and broke a lot of stuff at first."

Dr. Banner chuckled. "Well I tend to break a lot of stuff too."

"That's right. You're The Hulk."

"I am."

"Wow," Belle breathed. "That's pretty cool too."

"Not as cool as most people think. You're lucky. Your skills are completely under your control. Mine, not so much."

"I know. Would you like something to drink?"

Dr. Banner nodded, his mouth full.

"I've seen some videos, done a little research. It must be hard," she told him.

"I manage. So what have you been up to since you arrived here?"

"Well I just got in this morning," she moved at a regular pace around the kitchen, placing a bottle of water from the fridge in front of Dr. Banner and then started to fix herself a sandwich. "Agent Coulson, very nice man by the way, got me all set up at my new school and took me there for a tour. Although it was cut short when he got a call saying they found Captain America. I was briefed on his history and for the past two hours I've been sitting in the room with him."

"Why have you been in the room with him?"

"Well he's been frozen for almost seventy years. I think he should have someone there when he wakes up."

"That's nice of you. Just be prepared though, he may go into shock."

Belle pondered that for a moment. "I would want someone there if it were me."

"I guess I would say the same."

She smiled at him as she took a seat across from him. "So how long are you going to be here?"

"Hopefully not very long. After I've gathered everything on you and make sure you're…stable, I'm free to go."

"You don't like it here?"

"I have research, among other things to get back to."

"What about a lady?"

"There is, but it's difficult."

Belle nodded.

After Belle and Dr. Banner finished their sandwiches, they both parted ways. Dr. Banner went back to his lab and Belle went to grab her book and sit by Steve again.

Belle read to Steve for two hours, almost finishing her book. She rose from the chair and stretched. She decided to go take a shower, not knowing that the Captain heard her the whole time she was reading to him for the past two hours.

**A/N: So the answer to the television show question from the last chapter is Doctor Who. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here you are! As promised two new chapters! Sorry for the wait! And once again I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 Hobbits Are Funny Little Creatures

The next morning Belle woke early so she could sit with the Captain again. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair. After she dressed she grabbed Rory from his usual sleeping spot on the top left corner of her pillow and headed to the kitchen.

When she was almost to the kitchen she could smell coffee in the air and she took a big whiff, filling her lungs with the smell. When she entered she was greeted by Dr. Banner, who was frying an egg in a pan on the stove.

"Good Morning Belle," he greeted her over the light popping of the oil in the pan.

"Morning," she replied.

She grabbed her blue ceramic Doctor Who coffee mug that she had brought from home from a cabinet.

"How did you sleep?" Dr. Banner asked as she filled her mug with coffee.

"As good as you can the first night in a new place," she replied, putting her usual half and half and two spoons of sugar into her mug.

"Would you like a fried egg?"

"Yes please," she said as she got out a plate and proceeded to slice up a granny smith apple into small chunks for Rory. He made a happy noise when she set it down on the floor, under the table so he wouldn't be accidently stepped on.

"You have a pet? A sugar glider?" Dr. Banner asked as he slid a plate with her fried egg on it in front of her. She was now seated at the table near where Rory was nibbling at his food on the floor. Dr. Banner slid a plate of bacon in-between them and then sat across from her with his own plate and cup of coffee.

"Yep. His name is Rory, after a character from the television show Doctor Who" she explained, reaching for a slice of bacon.

He nodded, although clearly not familiar with the show. "So what are you doing today?"

"I'll be keeping the Captain company again."

"What if it's weeks before he wakes up? You have to start training soon and I still need to run my own tests on you. You can't spend every minute with him just waiting for him to wake up."

"Wow you sound like my dad."

Dr. Banner chuckled. "I just don't want you to think he may wake up anytime soon."

"What if he does?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him over her mug.

"What happened to coffee from a press?"

They both looked up in surprise as Fury walked in.

"Coffee from a pot is fine," Belle replied. "Would you like to join us?"

"I'm here to let you know that you'll both be meeting the rest of the team tonight and later today you're to go with Dr. Banner for some tests."

"I'm not actually part of the team though," Dr. Banner said.

"You are for now. Be in the conference room at 7." At that Fury turned and left.

Dr. Banner and Belle looked at each other for a moment before they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Is he always so serious?"

Dr. Banner nodded "As long as I've known him."

When they finished eating Belle offered to wash the dishes. After the dishes were washed and dried and Belle figured out where they all went, getting accustomed to the new kitchen, she left to go read to Steve.

She went to her room first. She had finished reading her book the night before to Steve after her shower so she picked up The Hobbit from the stack on the desk and dashed to Steve's room.

While Belle was reading to Steve she was at the part where Bilbo and the dwarves had been captured by trolls due to Bilbo trying to pick one of the troll's pockets. While she read how Gandalf was hiding and saying things to the trolls so they would think one of them said it, which started arguments among the trolls, she heard a laugh come from her left.

She jerked her head to look at the Captain but his face looked the same as it had been. She continued to read about Gandalf messing with the trolls, although paying very close attention to the Captain. She glanced up at him just as a laugh escaped his lips. She closed the book and stood up.

"Steve?" she said softly.

Steve made a soft chuckling noise and his lips curled up in a smile.

"Steve?" she said again, placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes opened and they were glancing everywhere. He sat up quickly, pulling on the tubes and wires that he was hooked up to.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! Everything's alright. You're fine," she told him, her voice level and soothing so as to help him calm down.

Steve surprised her by grabbing her upper arms and pulling her to him. "Where am I? What happened? Where's Peggy?" he asked frantically.

"Calm down. I'll answer any questions you have if I can. But first can you let me go. You're hurting me."

Steve let go of her and she watched as an ashamed look came to his face. They were both silent for a moment.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around the room.

"You're at S.H.I.E.L.D's base. You crashed into the ocean and have been frozen all this time, until yesterday to be exact. As for Peggy, I don't know."

Steve looked at her for a while before finally speaking. "What year is it?"

"2012."

Steve's eyes widened before he ripped the wires and tubes from him. He jumped up from the bed, caught off balance momentarily. He flung open the door and Belle ran after him as he ran down the hallway. A nurse and doctor that were having a conversation in the hallway were alarmed when they saw him. They began following them and calling out to Steve. Steve ignored them, still in a slight state of shock and Belle ignored them, too busy worrying about Steve. She was careful not to step up her speed but to stay behind him at a distance.

The nurse and doctor gave up halfway but Belle followed him all the way outside. She watched him as he ran into the street, disrupting traffic. He looked around taking everything in, his chest heaving at the sight of the huge screens with their ads for Broadway musicals, TV shows and Calvin Klein underwear. He took in the mass of cars and people in the street, ignoring the honks of angry drivers.

After a few minutes he turned to look at Belle, still standing in the street. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Come back inside," she said walking up to him. "Fury will explain everything."

He didn't say anything. He just nodded and followed her back inside.

After four vials of blood, and Belle almost passing out from nausea of seeing said blood, Belle was free to go. Just as Dr. Banner was taping a cotton ball in the crook of her right elbow Agent Coulson walked in.

"Agent Coulson," Dr. Banner said, acknowledging him.

"Dr. Banner," Agent Coulson said, nodding then looking at Belle. "You're to come with me."

"I should have the results by this afternoon." Dr. Banner said.

Belle nodded and hopped down off the table, although she regretted it instantly when her vision blurred and Dr. Banner reached out to steady her.

"You should probably get some sugar in your system," he told her. "There's a bag of chocolate chip cookies in one of the cabinets."

Belle nodded and headed towards Agent Coulson.

They stopped by the kitchen where Belle found the cookies. She took two, wrapping them in a napkin.

As Belle walked beside Agent Coulson she swallowed the last bite of her cookies. "Where are we going?"

"You're to be fitted for a suit."

"I get a suit!" she exclaimed noting that she was feeling much better.

"They're pretty much standard for superheroes."

"I'm not a superhero."

"I suppose not yet. But as for the suit, you'll train in it. It will be made of a special material that will keep the suit at normal body temperature, no matter how cold or hot you get. It will move with you like you're not even wearing anything. It's not indestructible though. It can be cut and torn and it's not bulletproof. You'll have input on how you want it to look as well."

"Cool," Belle said as they came to a stop at a door and Agent Coulson motioned for her to enter.

"You're not coming in?"

"I just had to make sure you got here."

Belle smiled. "Okay. Thanks for showing me the way."

Agent Coulson nodded and went to turn.

"Wait. What's your first name?"

"Phil," he answered."

"Alright Phil. Thanks again," she said, smiling.

Phil nodded and turned, heading back the way they came as Belle went into the room.

There were several people there who immediately got to work when she entered. They took very precise measurements and an older lady approached her, holding a sketchpad.

"How would you like your suit to look?" the lady asked over her thick framed glasses.

"Oh I'm not sure. Fitted maybe, definitely black."

"No color?" the lady asked.

Belle glanced at her sketchpad and was impressed by how fast the lady was. She was already on the top part of the suit and it definitely looked fitted.

"Um, maybe a green stripe going down the sides of the pants? Or gold?"

"Which would you prefer?" the lady asked.

Belle thought for a moment. Green was probably different and it was her favorite color but gold shouted superhero. But she wasn't really a superhero, not yet anyway.

"Surprise me?" Belle said.

The lady gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"How about a mask?"

"Definitely not."

The lady raised her eyebrows for a moment at Belle's quick answer before going back to her drawing.


	5. Chapter 5 Butterflies

**AN: Own nothing. Enjoy! And please review! I love to hear what you have to say!**

Chapter 5 Butterflies

Belle sat in the kitchen at the table while Rory munched on some staple pellets. Steve had been talking with Fury and Dr. Banner for the past hour. She tried to concentrate on her book but she felt like she was just reading the same paragraph over and over. She was worried about the Captain, although she knew he would be fine. It would probably take him a bit to adjust to his new life and Fury would no doubt want him to be part of the team that he was putting together. Just as she was reading the same paragraph for the umpteenth time Dr. Banner walked in. He grabbed an orange from a bowl of assorted fruits off the counter and took a seat across from Belle.

"Sooo…" Dr. Banner said, peeling the orange.

"So?" Belle said, placing her bookmark in her book.

"He just needs some time to adjust. Fury's getting an apartment set up for him right now and Steve isn't really for the whole team thing, like myself."

"Why not?"

"It's just hard for him. Last time it was 1945 and he was crashing into the ocean and then he wakes up in 2012 and Fury expects him to jump at being on a team just because he's Captain America," he said, eating an orange slice.

Belle nodded. "He'll be alright."

Rory jumped into her lap, then onto the table and scurried over to sniff Dr. Banner's left hand which held an orange slice.

"Hello there," he said, chuckling. He offered the slice to Rory, who took it with a happy little noise and skittered up his arm, sitting on his shoulder as if he'd done it a thousand times.

Belle laughed. "Well offer him food and he'll be your best friend."

Fury entered the kitchen then, followed by a beautiful woman with curly red hair. She was dressed in a skintight black suit and boots.

"Bellethiel, meet Natasha Romanov."

Dr. Banner and Belle rose from their seats to greet her.

"It's nice to meet you," Belle said, shaking Natasha's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too and good to see you again Dr. Banner."

"You've met?" Belle asked.

"She…persuaded me into coming here."

"Bellethiel," Fury said. "Natasha will be your trainer. She'll help you learn how to hone in on and handle your powers for your benefit. You're to suit up and start training immediately."

Belle hadn't expected to start training so soon or that her suit would be ready in such a short time.

Fury left the three of them to themselves.

"So are you ready to start?" Natasha asked Belle.

"I guess so." She turned to Dr. Banner "Will you watch Rory for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," she said then turned to Natasha. "Lead the way."

Belle stood in front of the mirror, awestruck. The suit fit her perfectly. It was similar to Natasha's except there was a half inch wide emerald green stripe going down both the inside and outside of the pants legs and the same thing on her arms and sides. She looked like she had been poured into the suit and she couldn't believe what it did to her assets. Assets she didn't even know could look like that. She was given a sturdy pair of black combat boots. The tops of the boots came a foot above her ankles. Right now they were a bit hard, but she just had to break them in.

"Well? What do you think?" Natasha asked, entering the room.

"It's awesome! What's that?" she asked, looking at the black cloth in Natasha's hand.

Natasha walked towards Belle. "Face the mirror."

When Belle was facing the mirror Natasha put straps onto her back where the suit had been made so they could be attached.

"What's that for?" Belle asked.

Belle followed her into a big training room. There was a high tech obstacle course in the room and an area where the floor was covered in blue mats. Belle followed Natasha over to a rectangular black case on a bench. Natasha bent down and opened the case. In it were two ninja swords. Each had an emerald green tassel hanging from the end of the black leather handle.

Belle gasped. "Those are for me?"

"Turn around," Natasha told her and Belle did as she was told.

Natasha slipped the two swords into the sheaths that were strapped on Belle's back so they were crisscrossed. Belle noticed they were much lighter than she thought they would be.

"I have to use these?"

"If you want. Fury wants to see how you'll do with them first and hopefully you won't ever have to use them."

"What do you use?"

"I use a gun sometimes and I have some tricks up my sleeve. I was trained to use my body as a weapon. But I do know how to handle many different weapons, so I can help you learn how to utilize these with your abilities."

"Are you going to teach me how to use my body as a weapon?"

"Of course."

An hour into training, Belle was surprisingly cool. She thought she would be dripping in sweat but her suit was doing a pretty good job of keeping her cool. Natasha had explained to her that the swords had been specially engineered for Belle. They were swift and despite their light weight could cause a lot of damage and the blade was as precise as a razors edge. It could shave the hairs off a man's face and not leave a single cut.

"Hold your swords up higher. Remember a sword is an extension of yourself. It's not a separate entity. You command where it moves. You're in control."

Belle moved towards Natasha with the left sword, but it was quickly blocked. Natasha wanted Belle to just tap her, but Belle was having trouble even doing that. Natasha lunged forward with her own sword and Belle blocked it. She lunged forward, almost getting Natasha on the shoulder. Belle stepped back in a huff. Despite Belle's speed, Natasha was trained and definitely knew what she was doing.

An hour later, Belle was in the kitchen with Natasha. Belle was making grilled ham and cheese sandwiches when Steve walked in. He was wearing jeans and a white v neck t-shirt under a blue plaid button up shirt. He looked like a school boy, lost on his first day.

Natasha got up from her seat on the table and went to introduce herself, sticking out her hand. "I'm Natasha Romanov. It's nice to meet you."

"Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you too ma'am."

Belle stepped forward as Natasha took her seat again.

Belle stuck her hand out as well. "Um, we haven't officially met yet. I'm Bellethiel Norse, but you can call me Belle."

"It's nice to meet you too," he said, shaking her hand. "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure. I'm making lunch if you'd like to join us." She smiled at Steve kindly.

"Could I talk to you in private? It will only take a moment."

Belle looked at Natasha, who tipped her head to the right, indicating the hallway. "I'll take over for you," she said, getting up from her seat.

Belle followed Steve out to the hallway, wondering what he couldn't say in front of Natasha.

Steve stopped halfway down the hall and turned to face Belle. He shoved his hands in his pockets and Belle noticed he had an apologetic look on his face. She absentmindedly played with the ring on her middle finger, twisting it back and forth, waiting for Steve to start.

"I'm sorry about my reaction when I woke up. I didn't mean to handle you like that. Did I leave bruises?"

Belle felt a pang in her chest at how sorry Steve looked. "It's alright. I don't doubt I would have reacted the same way and no you didn't leave bruises." That last part was a lie. In fact the bruises on her arms from the day before were very purple and they hurt to the touch but she decided Steve didn't really need to know that.

Steve looked a little relieved. "That was a terrible way for me treat you. I'd like to make it up to you."

"Oh it's alright. You don't have to make anything up to me. It's fine. I promise," she said with a reassuring smile.

"I would feel a whole lot better if you would let me make it up to you. I just got back from walking the streets for a bit and there's an old diner I used to go to that's still here. Let me take you there. My treat of course." He smiled brightly and it made Belle's stomach flutter.

She decided that she would very much like to get to know the guy that she had been reading to. "All right," she said with a smile.

Steve smiled even brighter, causing the butterflies in Belle's stomach to go up a notch. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is. But for now, would you like to join Natasha and me for lunch?"

"Thank you but I already ate and Dr. Banner wants to run a few more tests to be sure everything's okay."

Belle nodded. "Tomorrow then."

Steve smiled before heading towards Dr. Banner's lab.


	6. UPDATE

Sorry for all the updates!

Okay so something just isn't clicking in the story with me, which is probably one of the reasons I decided to take a break and work on it over summer (I have one final left!). Over the past few days I've been toying with a few changes (just in my head though). They won't alter the story much, they would just change who her father is and how she gets her powers, everything else will pretty much stay the same. I really want to explore these ideas, especially while I'm still so early on in my story. I plan to write the newer version over the summer and depending on how I feel about it I may or may not decide to go with it or I may choose to upload it and let you guys decide. Either way I'm excited to get to work on this story again soon and thank you once again for all of the reviews and follows and favorites! You guys are seriously awesome! Have a great summer!


End file.
